


Siempre Recuerda

by AnBouwer



Series: Viviendo en la Memoria [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Family Feels, Gen, I headcanon that the Ohara scholars haunt the library, They have nice reading sessions every day with Robin, Traducción, Traducción al español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnBouwer/pseuds/AnBouwer
Summary: En verdad, uno aprende algo nuevo todos los días. En la búsqueda de un libro en la biblioteca para pasar el tiempo, Brook encuentra en su lugar a un par de arqueólogos de Ohara y hace una promesa que tiene la intención de mantener.





	Siempre Recuerda

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Always Remember](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421547) by [Stelra_Etnae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stelra_Etnae/pseuds/Stelra_Etnae). 



Él había vagado en la biblioteca un día, totalmente por capricho. Era un día tranquilo en el Sunny, y de repente se sintió golpeado por el deseo de sentarse en la cubierta con un buen libro. Si bien la biblioteca no era uno de los lugares que acechara (broma de esqueleto, ¡Yohohoho!), tal vez no era sorprendente que encontrara la habitación ocupada.

La figura sentada en la butaca favorita de Robin, pasando tranquilamente las páginas de un libro, sin embargo no era Robin como se esperaba. En su lugar, estaba uno que no se podía confundir con un delgado arqueólogo y en efecto alguien que nunca había visto antes.

El anciano apenas lo notó y pasó una página para seguir leyendo. Brook se tomó un momento para admirar el peinado único del hombre (podría rivalizar con el de Crocus, en realidad) antes de cambiar su atención a la mujer de cabello claro que justo de acercó desde las estanterías y ahora estaba recostada sobre el inclinada del sillón para mirar el material de lectura del hombre mayor.

Brook seleccionó un libro de los estantes, ocasionalmente robándole mirados a la pareja. El hombre dijo algo en voz baja que hizo reír a la dama y poner su largo cabello detrás de una oreja, finalmente dándole a Brook una vista completa de su rostro. Los ojos de Brook se agrandaron (o lo harían, si él tuviera ojos, yohohohoho) por su asombroso parecido con su arqueóloga.

—Ojou-san, ¿Puedo ver sus bragas?

La mujer saltó un poco ante la voz repentina junto a su oreja. El hombre estaba igualmente sorprendido, levantando la vista de su libro por primera vez desde que Brook había entrado. Sin embargo, superaron su sorpresa más rápido de lo que él esperaba.

—Ah, la Yomi Yomi no Mi, ¿Supongo? –la mujer sonrió. —Y no, no puede –sus ojos brillaron, diciéndole que no estaba ofendida.

—Que fascinante –masculló el hombre, mirando a Brook con curiosidad. —La Yomi Yomi no Mi es una fruta que carece de documentación concreta. Conocer a un usuario de la Fruta… y para que seas capaz de vernos, esa es definitivamente una habilidad que no había considerado en relación con esto antes –el esqueleto había visto esa chispa brillante por el conocimiento en los ojos de su compañera de tripulación también, y le calentaba el corazón (no que tuviera uno, yohohoho).

—Creo que Robin-san ha estado compilando información sobre ella, y otras frutas también. Proporcionó la poca ayuda que puedo.

El orgullo brilló en sus ojos mientras compartían una breve mirada, sus sonrisas eran melancólicas.

—Nuestra Robin es una chica inteligente.

—Lo es –Brook hizo una reverencia, quitándose el sombrero. —Soy Brook el Tarareador, músico de los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja. Es un placer conocerlos.

La mujer inclinó su cabeza.

—Mi nombre es Nico Olvia. Este es el profesor Clover. Somos arqueólogos de Ohara.

— ¿Ohara? Oh Dios, he oído hablar de su admirable investigación, aunque me temó que nunca tuve la oportunidad de visitar el lugar. Espero encontrar el momento algún día.

Clover y Olvia intercambiaron una mirada tiste que Brook no entendió hasta que Clover habló.

—Debes ser un viejo pirata. Pocas personas conocen de Ohara hoy en día… porque ya no existe. Ohara fue destruido en un Buster Call hace veinte años.

Brook estaba en silencio.

—Lo siento –dijo finalmente, con sinceridad en su voz.

Olvia negó con la cabeza.

—No lo estés. No lo sabías. Me alegra que alguien aún recuerde Ohara tal como era. Demasiadas cosas han pasado desde entonces.

Aún así, para que toda una isla y su población sean aniquilados así… hace veinte años, y Olvia parecía más a la edad que ahora Robin tenía. ¿Cuán joven había sido Robin cuando su hogar y todos sus seres queridos fueros arrebatados de ella?

Olvia parecía ser capaz de leer lo que estaba pensando, porque sonreía cuando se encontró con sus ojos de nuevo, esa sonrisa inquietantemente hermosa y triste que había visto antes en el rostro de Robin.

—Eres un buen hombre, Brook. ¿Podrías aceptar nuestra solicitud egoísta? Por favor, cuida de Robin por nosotros.

—Tengo toda la intención de hacerlo, incluso si no me lo hubiera pedido.  Ahora es mi preciosa nakama. No solo para mí, para todos nosotros. Puedes descansar tranquila porque ella está en buena compañía.

Los ojos de ambos historiadores se habían humedecido. Clover incluso extrajo un gran pañuelo con lunares para limpiarse.

—Gracias- muchas gracias.

—Aún así, solo tengo una pregunta más, Olvia-san.

Ella asintió en reconocimiento, sus cejas se elevaron con una fracción de curiosidad.

El rostro de Brook era una imagen de total seriedad.

— ¿Puedo ver sus bragas?

Olvia estalló en carcajadas.

—La respuesta sigue siendo no –ella le dio un golpe burlón-reprobador en el brazo con el libro que sostenía.

Brook atrapó el libro mientras caía. Cuando levantó la vista de nuevo, la pareja había desaparecido, casi como si nunca hubieran estado allí.

Echó un vistazo al título en su mano. “Mitos e historias de West Blue”, ¿Era? Bueno, podía ser peor para una tarde de lectura ligera. Sonriendo, miró hacia el sol proyectaba patrones de baile en el piso de madera cuando entraba por la ventana, brillante como la risa tintineante de Olvia. Era un hermoso día soleado, ¿Quizás debería ponerse protector solar? ¡Oh, pero él no tenía piel para broncearse! ¡Yohohoho! Tarareando alegremente, metió el libro bajo el brazo y se dirigió a la cubierta.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> **Notas del traductor:**
> 
> Un nuevo capítulo de  _Living in Memory/Viviendo en la Memoria._
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! Nos vemos.
> 
> No duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo a la autora.


End file.
